Membership Drive
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Membership Drive' ("Mitgliedschaftsdrang") ist die 110. Folge der 2003 Zeichentrickserie und die 7. Folge der fünften Staffel. Introtext Michelangelo: Ich habe immer gedacht, dass ich und meine Brüder Probleme geradezu magnetisch anziehen. Und das tun wir auch. Aber wir sind nichts im Vergleich zu Superhelden. Nehmt zum Beispiel mal die Justice Force: Sie können nicht mal den Finger heben, ohne dass sie Probleme bekommen. Sie brauchen wohl ein oder zwei neue Mitglieder. Ganz einfach, nicht wahr? Stell ein Gesuch im Superhelden-Wochenblatt auf, häng ein "Aushilfe gesucht"-Schild an der Wand deiner unbezwingbaren Festung der Supertypen, und bekomm ein paar neue Teamkameraden! Ganz einfach! Tut mir leid, wahrer Gläubiger. Nichts ist einfach, wenn man ein Superheld ist. Der Mitgliedschaftsdrang der Justice Force ist gerade zur Schölle gefahren. Die einzige Frage nun ist: Werde ich lang genug am Leben bleiben, um meine Bewerbung einreichen zu können?? Handlung thumb|170px|Der infizierte NanitDie Earth Protection Force unter der Feldführung von Baxter Stockman findet in einem New Yorker Vergnügungspark ein letztes Überbleibsel von der Triceratoninvasion, das sie im Auftrag von Agent Bishop sofort sicherstellen sollen. Schnell stellt Stockman fest, dass der technologische Rest des Wracks nicht mehr zu verwerten ist, doch da entdeckt er inaktive Nanoroboter an der Hülle, die er sofort ins Labor schafft. Dort angekommen, versetzt er einen der Naniten mit einem Kontrollchip, der Stockmans Befehle auf die anderen Nanoeinheiten ringsum übertragen soll. Doch als sie die Naniten aktivieren, müssen Stockman und Bishop feststellen, dass diese bereits eine eigenständige Intelligenz und sogar eine Persönlichkeit besitzen. Nanos Urteilsvermögen wird durch die Fremdsignale des Chips verwirrt, dass er zwischen Angriffsmodus und Verzweiflung hin- und herpendelt. Er schafft sich einen neuen Körper aus den umliegenden Gerätschaften, und als Bishop auf ihn feuert, flieht Nano an die Oberfläche. thumb|left|180px|Michelangelo for the Justice Force(?)Währenddessen hat Donatello gerade das Turtle-Taxi nach Adams Vorschlägen fertig gebaut, als eine Nachricht im Fernsehen ihn und Leonardo aufhorchen lässt: Die Justice Force ist gerade dabei, ihre Mitgliedschaft zu erweitern. Natürlich will Michelangelo es sich nicht nehmen lassen, selbst dort eingeschrieben zu werden (natürlich als Turtle Titan), während Leonardo hingegen vorhat, die Justice Force über die aufkommende Bedrohung durch den Tengu Shredder zu unterrichten und um Hilfe zu bitten. Mithilfe des Sewer Sleds begeben sich Michelangelo und Leonardo zum Hauptquartier der Justice Force, wo Zippy Lad gerade ein Trio hoffnungsvoller Bewerber - Bowmaster, Moleculo und Gauntlet - sehr kritisch beurteilt. Ihre bereits etablierte Bekanntschaft erlaubt es den beiden Turtles, ohne Umstände mit der Justice Force zu sprechen, und nachdem sie Leonardos Geschichte gehört haben, sichert Silver Sentry ihnen die volle Unterstützung des Teams zu. thumb|180px|Die Verwirrungen des jungen NanoIndessen jedoch hat Nano von der Bewerbung der Justice Force über einen Schaufensterfernseher Wind bekommen. Zuerst will er die Justice Force aufsuchen, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten, doch Stockmans Kontrollchip bringt erneut sein Urteilsvermögen durcheinander, so dass er schließlich die Idee bekommt, die Justice Force anzugreifen! Die ersten Superhelden, denen er begegnet, sind ausgerechnet die drei Bewerber. Während Moleculo sein Heil in der Flucht und seinem Schrumpfgürtel sucht, stellen sich Bowmaster und Gauntlet Nano entgegen, werden aber schnell k.o. geschlagen. Kurz bevor auch Moleculo dem wildgewordenen Roboter zum Opfer fällt, wird er vom Silver Sentry gerettet, versinkt in Ohnmacht und wird in der Capetasche des Sentry sicher verstaut. thumb|left|180px|Aus einem mach zweiDie Justice Force und die Turtles greifen Nano an, doch dessen Vervielfältigungs- und Regenerationsfähigkeiten machen selbst den kampferprobten Superhelden schwer zu schaffen. Leonardo und Michelangelo erkennen Nano wieder und weisen Ananda an, ihn mithilfe ihrer Kräfte zu untersuchen. Ananda entdeckt schnell die Ursache, kann sie aber nicht beheben, und der Chip ist viel zu klein, um von Hand zerstört zu werden. Gerade da aber wird Silver Sentry von Nano zu Boden geschlagen; dabei rutscht ihm Moleculo aus der Tasche und vergrößert sich wieder. Michelangelo leiht sich daraufhin den Schrumpfgürtel aus, und er und Leonardo verkleinern sich auf Mikroskopengröße und dringen in Nanos Körper ein. Zwar werden sie im Inneren beinahe unter einem See aus Naniten begraben, doch im letzten Moment gelingt es Michelangelo, an den infizierten Naniten zu kommen und ihm vom Schwarm zu trennen. Mit dessen Entfernung kommt Nano wieder zur Besinnung, und unter Michelangelos, Leonardos und Anandas Fürsprache wird er in die Justice Force aufgenommen. thumb|180px|Der (in-)offizielle Held des TagesAm Abend erfahren Raphael und Donatello mit Staunen von Nanos Aufnahme in die Justice Force. Raphaels Spöttelei, dass Michelangelo es doch nicht ins Team geschafft hat, wird von dem Betroffenen selbst widerlegt, der sich mit der Position als vollwertiges, wenn auch eher inoffizielles Mitglied der Justice Force mehr als zufrieden gibt ... Zitate *'Agent Bishop': Sagen Sie mir, Doktor, ist das Ihre Vorstellung von Kontrolle? Ich fange langsam an zu verstehen, warum Ihr voriger Arbeitgeber Sie um Ihre Körperteile erleichtert hat. *'Nachrichtensprecherin': Die Gerüchte, dass das als Justice Force bekannte Superheldenteam ihre Mitgliedschaft erweitert, wurden bestätigt. Channel 6 hat gerade erfahren, dass, obwohl das Team kürzlich bereits zwei neue Mitglieder erlangt hat, sie ihr Vorhaben, weitere Helden in ihre Reihen einzuladen, fortsetzen. Donatello: Denkst du gerade, was ich gerade denke? Leonardo: Ich denke, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, mit der Justice Force über den Shredder zu reden. Donatello: Ich habe mir eigentlich gedacht, dass Mikey ausflippen wird, wenn er davon hört. [Kaum ist das gesagt, erscheint Michelangelo und baut sich siegessicher in seinem Turtle Titan-Kostüm auf] Michelangelo: SEHT HER - DAS NÄCHSTE MITGLIED DER JUSTICE FORCE! DER NEUE, VERBESSERTE TURTLE TITAN! Donatello: [resigniert] Und ich hatte Recht! *thumb|200px|Ein Kind ist erwachsen gewordenSilver Sentry: Und jetzt erledigen wir diesen Unhold! Leonardo: Nein! Es ist schon in Ordnung! Ananda: Ich stand im Kontakt mit ihm. Er will nicht kämpfen. Er ist nicht böse. Michelangelo: Ja. Nano ist ein guter Junge. Er ist nur an die falschen Leute geraten. Er wurde sein ganzes Leben lang manipuliert, aber ihr Leute ... ihr könnt ihm helfen. Nano: Danke, Justice Force, und Danke, ihr Schildkrötenwesen. Meine Programmierung hat sich seit meinen vorigen Begegnungen mit euch weiterentwickelt. Ich entschuldige mich für meinen ... Mangel an Sicherheit. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Membership Drive Kategorie:Episoden (2003)